Sacame de Este Dolor
by Fabbii
Summary: hola!es mi primer fanfic Terminado! es un poco depre,la cancion de Kudai llamada Llevame! sobre como se sobrepone Hermione despues de la Maldita Guerra.Sumary pesimo! lee y veras que no es tan malo! RR plz


**Llévame – Kudai**

"**_Mírame, quien sabe adonde llegare"_**

La castaña estaba caminando sola, escuchando música por los mas desolados pasillos de Hogwarts, desde que Ron, Harry y sus padres habían desaparecidos para no volver, nunca mas los iba a volver a ver, salvo que ella también desapareciera, ese pensamiento cruzaba mucho en la mente de la castaña, la única amiga que le quedaba era Ginny, pero la pelirroja estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella o peor.

Hermione Granger había cambiado, ya no era la joven que quería aprender y ser la "sabelotodo" de la clase, era una niña que el brillo de sus ojos habia desaparecido…

Se deslizo por la pared, derrotada, siendo observada por alguien…

Que hace una asquerosa-sang – pero se callo de repente, viéndola como estaba, tenia la cara roja, los ojos llorosos – Ehh…

Que quieres Malfoy? – pregunto la castaña con voz cansina y cierto fastidio – se te perdió algún insulto?

Am… - no dijo nada y agacho la mirada, por primera vez frente a la castaña

Te comieron la lengua las serpientes? Ah? Cierto que eres una vil serpiente…

No, pero a pesar de todo, no pierdes las ganas de ser el centro de atención, un pequeño homenaje a tus amigos…

Cada una de esas palabras, se le clavo en la cabeza, escuchándolas una y otra vez, no aguanto mas y salio corriendo, llorando dejando su discman ahí tirado, Malfoy lo recogió y encontró una carta…

"A Pesar de sus cartas antes de todo lo que paso, Ginny se siente sola, pero no puedo aguantar mas, la vida se me hizo una cosa sin sentido, nada me llama la atención hora, se que cometer una locura ahora…."

Con las últimas palabras habían gotas, " de seguro son lagrimas" pensó el rubio "No, no lo va a hacer, Hermione, no si puedo evitarlo". Y corrió a donde se había ido la castaña, en dirección al lago…

"No hermione, por favor "- Draco corría con la esperanza de no llegar demasiado tarde, todo estaba oscuro… y al final la encontró justo en la orilla del lago pensativa..

"**_Tómame, no hay suelo ya donde caer"_**

Draco solo atino a agarrarla justo en el momento en que la castaña se iba a tirar, por la cintura, dándola vuelta para quedar en frente, Hermione se había quedado paralizada por la acción. Draco también estaba sorprendido, al fin sus sentimientos pudieron mas que su razón.

Draco Malfoy? – dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz.

Sshhhh – la callo suave, limpiando sus lagrimas con su dedo pulgar – no digas nada, no arruines el momentos – dicho esto el rubio se acerco lentamente a la castaña, afirmándola del cuello, besándole la punta de la nariz primero, hasta dar con sus labios, con unsabor a sal, por las lagrimas derramadas, fue un beso corto y sin ir mas allá, pero lleno de sentimientos escondidos en su mas profundo corazón. Las piernas de la castaña no aguantaron mas, cayendo, siendo afirmada por el rubio.

Ayúdame Draco… por favor – estaba en el suelo, llorando, abrazando a Draco con fuerza, pensando que si lo soltaba, iba a caer a la nada.

"**_Ven, llévame, del dolor_**

_**Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz**_

_**Solo quiero respirara**_

_**Que la noche me va a matar"**_

Estuvieron ahí abrazados, durante largo rato, hasta que la castaña, se quedo dormida en los brazos del Sly.

Draco la tomo en brazo (cuando llevan a la novia) y la cargo hasta el castillo, cuidando que nadie los viera.

-"Haber Draco, piensa, no la puedes llevar a ni una de las dos salas, ¿Dónde podría ser?" – de la nada apareció una puerta que Draco reconoció, era la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Perfecto! Así la podrás cuidar mejor, se ve tan frágil, indefensa hermosa cuando duerme, y ese beso – al decir eso instintivamente se saboreo los labios.

La habitación que había aparecido era muy acogedora, con colores Burdeos y verde esmeralda, una combinación perfecta en ese momento, una cama de dos plazas con cortinas rojas, una silla al lado. Draco la recostó en la cama

Ayúdame Draco... – la castaña estaba delirando, tantas emociones le causaron fiebre.

No se si me escuchas Hermione, y si no lo haces mejor, pero necesito librarme de esto que siento adentro, te quiero, desde hace mucho, y si te molesto es para llamar tu atención, se que no es la mejor manera pero no se como puede ser de otra forma, si no me siento cerca de ti, es como si no estuviera vivo, no respirara – termino Draco con la voz quebrada y una lagrima que salio de sus ojos.

Le coloco paños fríos y le cambio de ropa, por medio de un hechizo.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se despertó con dolor de cabeza y se percato que no estaba en la orilla del lago, ni en su sala común,

-Hasta que despertaste – dijo una voz que provenía del rincón mas oscuro, era Draco en la silla que había aparecido – te acuerdas de algo?

A la castaña se le vinieron de repente imágenes de todo lo sucedido anoche, pero lo último fue que la dejo más impactada, se había besado con Draco Malfoy. ¿Su "enemigo"? y las palabras que le dijo mientras dormía.

Habían pasado unos pocos segundos cuando Draco decidió sacarla de su ensimasmiento.

Ehh… Granger?

Que? – preguntó desconcertada la castaña

Que si te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche…

Si Draco, pero no me siento capaz de corresponder tus palabras, tengo miedo…

"**_Tómame, que el mundo se vino a mis pies"_**

La castaña se dirigía a su sala común luego de la pequeña conversación con Malfoy, pero mientras caminaba, todos se le quedaban viendo y el ambiente en la sala común era tenso…

-Hey… Colin, donde esta Ginny? – detuvo al pequeño y le pregunto con un ligero tono amenazador.

-Este Hermione… Ginny se encuentra en la enfermería…

Hermione no le dio tiempo para explicarle que le había pasado, solo corrió en dirección a la enfermería, sin importarle a la gente que empujaba, pero cuando iba a entrar una mano la detuvo apegándola a su cuerpo….

-No vayas ahora, esta bien, solo se desmayo en la ducha y se apego en la cabeza – le explico cariñoso vierto rubio.

-Déjame ir a verla

-No, te va a hacer mal a ti. – abrazandola mas fuerte

-Draco! Si la pierdo no me lo perdonaré!

-Cálmate! Que tu vas a ser la mas afectada de todo si la ves ahora.

Dicho esto el rubio evito cualquier tipo de replico con un beso.

"**_Llévame, que hoy no me quiero esconder"_**

Draco – comenzó Hermione – quisiera poder estar a tu lado… pero… tengo demasiado miedo a perderte, si eso pasara , no podría salir adelante nunca, vengo sintiendo esto desde hace tiempo…

Ten por seguro que nunca me alejare de ti, te necesito, cuando estoy cerca de ti siento que todo va a mejorar..

Y todo los rumores que se van a extender?

No importa lo que digan los demás! Importa lo que tu sientes y que si tu estas bien! T-E-A-M-O .

Con estas palabras, el rubio logro sacarle una sonrisa y unas cunetas lagrimas. Hermione en vez de corresponder con palabras, lo hizo con un beso… ahora sin importarle los demás

"**_Ven, llévame del dolor_**

_**Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz**_

_**Solo quiero respirar**_

_**Que la noche me va a matar**_

_**Dame un beso **_

_**Algo que me haga al fin regresar**_

_**Y llorara en tus brazos al final**_

_**Que aun hay tiempo para escapar"**_

Luego de ese beso, Draco la llevo a los jardines de Hogwarts, caminando en silencio hasta que encontraron un lugar cómodo, sentándose abrazados.

Gracias – dijo e repente la castaña

No hay por que – acercándose mas a la castaña juntando sus labios en un beso algo mas apasionado…

"Al fin algo bueno de lo que va del año" – pensó la castaña apoyada en el rubio, derramando algunas lágrimas

Tienes que sobreponerte…

¿Olvidarlos?

No, nunca los olvides, solo aprender a vivir con su recuerdo, haciéndote mas fuerte cada vez que pienses en ellos…

Ohh Draco, Hablas precioso – lo abrazo y escondió su cabeza en su pecho, con la esperanza que desde ese minuto, todo iba a mejorar.

_**FIN**_


End file.
